


Happier

by doubleknot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Texting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Relationships, past minho & jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: It doesn't last long though because Minho hears the all too familiar laugh that he use to be the main cause of and his eyes instantly go to the direction that the laugh came from.ORMinho runs into his ex whenever he's out with a friend and realizes he isn't over him.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella angsty so please don't kill me. This is also heavily inspired by the song Happier by Ed Sheeran so I recommend that you listen to it while you read this.

   Minho loves summer and everything that it brings. He loves the warmth from the sun that tans his skin if he stays out in it long enough, he loves the cool breezes that cool whenever the heat is too much, and he loves that he's almost completely stress free during the summer because he doesn't have to worry about school or anything like that. Minho loves that he has plenty of spare time in the summer whenever he isn't working and whenever he's working, he's doing something that he loves so he's grateful that he was lucky enough to be able to work a dance studio that was close to his apartment. On the days he had to work the young adult spent his time teaching kids, tweens, and teens how to dance. The days he didn't have to work he would spend time with his closest friends, Hyunjin, Felix, and Chan. He had more friends in the past but most of them cut off all ties with him after some rather rash decisions and mistakes he had made.

  The brunet scrunched his nose in frustration as he thought about his old friends and the mistakes he had made. "You're doing that thing with you face," Hyunjin stated from beside him as they walked down the street, they had just left from Starbucks because they really needed something to drink to help them cool down from the heat before they decided to walk to the mall that was a block and a half away. "What thing," Minho questioned as he looked at the younger male, noting the way that one corner of his mouth turned upwards into a smirk before he answered. "That thing that makes it uglier than usual," He sneers before Minho reaches over and punches him playfully in the arm. Minho scowls at the younger and Hyunjin just glares back at him which only last for less than five seconds before the two break down in a fit of giggles.

  "But seriously though what's on your mind," The younger questions before he takes a sip of his green tea latte. Minho shrugs as he looks down at the bland gray concrete sidewalk, stirring around his straw in his cup of caramel frappuccino. "Just thinking about anything and everything," He states as he twists his body to the side to avoid being run into by some guy in a suit that's talking fast and loudly into his cellphone that's wedged between his shoulder and ear, obviously someone who thinks they're better than everyone else so Minho doesn't stop Hyunjin whenever he shouts _"asshole!"_ at the man's retreating figure for him. "Wanna talk about it," He ask once he turns back to look at Minho. Minho just shrugs once again because he's not one to really talk about how he feels a lot which causes Hyunjin to roll his eyes at him.

  Before Minho can open his mouth to speak, wanting to scold the younger for rolling his eyes at him, Hyunjin's already talking once again. "Minho, look at me," He demands, a worried look on his face as he stares at the older man. He's obviously spotted something that Minho hasn't so Minho can't help but look among the throng of people that are around them. They're already walking across the vast parking lot of the mall so it really isn't surprising to Minho that it's crowded because it's summertime. "Minho, look at me now," Hyunjin all but shouts as he grabs onto Minho's arm and the older looks at him, making eye contact with him.

  It doesn't last long though because Minho hears the all too familiar laugh that he use to be the main cause of and his eyes instantly go to the direction that the laugh came from. His breath catches in his throat whenever his eyes land on the person that had laughed. It's him, oh god it's _him_!  _Him_ being Minho's ex, Yang Jeongin. The two had split a month ago because Minho decided to call it quits after being with the younger for almost two years.

  Minho comes to a halting stop in his steps, barely a foot away from the entrance of the mall, whenever he sees that he isn't alone. Hyunjin stops beside Minho, hand still curled tightly around his bicep, biting down on his bottom lip out of worry. Minho watched as Jeongin wiggled around in someone else's arms, laughing as he tried to break out of the person's tight grip. He tore his eyes away from Jeongin to see who the person was and felt like the world was against him whenever he saw who it was. _His_ Jeongin was happily laughing with Han Jisung, Minho's old best friend, as Jisung pulled him against his chest and he watched as Jeongin giggled, his braces on full display as he smiled, leaning into the older's chest as he turned his head to look at him before Jisung leaned in and kissed him gently.

  The dancer tears his eyes away from the scene and looks at his friend. Hyunjin is staring at him with concern, hand still gripping on his bicep. "We can leave if you want and just go back to your place or we can walk to the other mall that's nearby. It'll be a longer walk but that doesn't matter to me," He suggests as he lets go of the older. It's obvious to Minho that Hyunjin is only suggesting such a thing because he doesn't want to see Minho hurt or see him do something stupid. Minho decides to indulge him though in his little sympathetic plan so he sighs and turns on his heel. "Lets go to the other mall, they have better stores there anyways," He says and that's all Hyunjin needed to hear because he immediately starts following Minho across the parking lot. 

**\--------**

   "He looked happy," Minho comments out of nowhere, Hyunjin glances at him wondering if he had more to say. The two were sitting in a small booth in the back corner of one of their favorite restaurants that the mall had. Minho falls silent again as he just pokes at his tteokbokki with his chopsticks. "Well I mean he was happy with me but he's obviously happy with Jisung," He adds on as Hyunjin stays quiet, stirring around his black bean jjajangmyeon in its bowl, unsure of what to say because he knows that it's hard for Minho to see Jeongin even if he was the one who broke it off with the younger and he's sure it's harder for him to see him with someone he use to call his best friend. "Minho..." He starts but trails off whenever Minho looks at him, the older wasn't done talking.

  "Do you know why I broke up with him," The brunet questions his friend and is answered with a shake of his head as the eighteen year old shifts in his seat. Minho had never really told him anything about it so he never asked, he just knew that the relationship had been rocky and that the break up had been messy. Minho sniffs lightly as he runs a hand over his face before he leans back in the booth, the faux leather of the booth seat making a crunching sound under him. "I treated him like shit. God, I was so terrible to him," He laughs pitifully and all Hyunjin can do is stare at his friend because this was all news to him. "I hurt him, not physically or anything like that, but I fucked with him emotionally, verbally, and mentally without even meaning to," He adds as he stares down at the food that's set in front of him, thinking about how things had been with Jeongin.

  Minho had been a dumb teen at the time but there was no excusing what he had done to the younger and he knew that. Minho had been the first boyfriend Jeongin had ever had and sometimes Minho wishes that he really hadn't had been. The younger had loved Minho so much but Minho was scared because it had been the longest and most serious relationship he had been in. All the brunet's past relationships had been were reckless and careless flings that didn't last more than a month. He fucked up by letting his fear and doubts get the best of him and it ruined the only good thing he had in his life. 

  "We use to argue a lot because I would always go off with Chan and Changbin to parties and get high or drunk and he was so scared that I would get hurt, arrested, or wind up dead in a ditch somewhere," Minho chokes out, his voice cracking as he breath catches in his throat once again. His eyes stung as he felt tears well up, his chest hurt like hell, and he wanted to do nothing more than cry but he wouldn't do that here, not in public or in front of Hyunjin, he would wait until he was at home alone to do that. "Minho, you don't have to tell me any of this," Hyunjin states as he reaches across the table and grabs Minho's free hand before squeezing it gently. "No, I need to. I need to get this off my chest," He mumbles as he squeezes the younger's hand back and Hyunjin just nods, giving him an encouraging smile, telling him to continue.

  "I remember the last argument we ever had, it was about a week before we broke up and I told him I was going to a party and he had begged for me to not go. Seungmin had told him him that someone had told the police that there was going to be this huge party with alcohol and everything, and he was scared of it being true," Minho sniffs, blinking away tears as he did so, "He asked me to just stay home for one night so we could spend some time together and me being the dick that I am told him to 'stop being an insecure cunt' and that I felt like I was in a relationship with a child and that it was pointless for me to be with him if he was going to act like that." Minho bit is bottom lip as he hung his head low in shame, he remembers that argument like it was yesterday. Hyunjin's eyes widened because he would've never guess Minho said such things to the younger especially whenever he use to let Minho cry to him about how much he loved Jeongin. "He ended up crying and I ended up yelling at him like I always did," He adds as he trails off. He use to be bad about yelling at Jeongin whenever he made him cry and he knows that it was a terrible thing for him to have done, he still beats himself up about it all the time. 

 The nineteen year old lets go of the other's hand after a few minutes and lifts his head back up. "I was terrible to him but no one can love him as much as I do," He whispers as he meets Hyunjin's eyes before he picks up his chopsticks. It's silent for a few minutes as the two start to eat once again, Hyunjin seemed to be deep in thought and Minho was trying not to dwell on Jeongin and Jisung. "He seemed happier," He states after he takes a bite out of a piece the spicy rice cake making the younger look at him once again. "You'll be happier too. You'll be happy one day soon," Hyunjin reassures him and all Minho can do is flash him a fake smile. 

**\--------**

   It's silent in Minho's one bedroom apartment, the only sound that can be heard is Minho's shallow breathing. The young man is laying across his bed, phone in one hand and bottle of vodka in the other. He knew it wasn't the best idea for him to be drinking because he was bound to do something stupid but he didn't really care at the moment. Everything was reminding him of Jeongin and reminding him of how much happier the younger is with someone else. He shakes his head at the thoughts, ignoring the tears that were slowly but surely making their way down his face, before taking a swig out of the bottle.

  It was also dark in Minho's apartment besides the dim light that was coming from his cellphone as he scrolled through his gallery. Scrolling through the old pictures of Jeongin and him wasn't helping him feel better but it's not like it stopped him. He sniffled as he stopped of one of his favorite pictures of them together, tears falling down onto the rough fabric of his jeans. Minho had been trying to kiss Jeongin's cheek in the picture but Jeongin was just giving him a glare out of the corner of his eye. It was his favorite picture because even though Jeongin hated being doted on it was obvious that he was close to smiling in it. 

  He heaved a sigh as he set the phone down beside him on the bed before drinking from the large bottle of vodka once again. He had been home for more than an hour now and he had been just this, drinking and looking at pictures, since he had gotten him. He was definitely on his way to getting drunk, he could tell because of how it made his face feel hot and his limbs feel heavy. It was making his head hurt too but that was nothing to compare to how much his chest hurt. Jeongin was happier with someone that wasn't him and it was all he could think of.

  He set the almost bottle on his nightstand before he grabbed his phone again and went to his contacts. He scrolled and scrolled until he got to Jeongin, the contact name was still that same from when they were dating, the name 'My Innie' burning his eyes and making his chest hurt more. He tapped on the contact before he went to the message option and started typing. He hated to admit it but it took him a while to type out what he wanted to say because he kept hitting the wrong keys and having to go back to fix it. He read it the text over as best as he could in his drunken state before he hit send. 

 

**\--------**

**To: My Innie**  
I saw you in Jisng's arms today. You were smilng so much you looked happier  
Hyunjin tells me I'll be happy too but I know it's a lie I was hapier with you  
I kown no one has hurt you like I did but no one can love you like I do  
and no one can need you like I do. I'm still in love with you Innie.  
but you're happier so i won't take it persanolyl.  
whenever he hurts you like most lover's do tho  
i'll be waiting here for oyu

  

**\--------**

  Minho's half asleep whenever his phone dings, letting him know he has a new message. He scrambles to grab his phone from the spot he had dropped it on the be whenever he had started to drift off. He fumbles to unlock it for a moment before he gets his password right and clicks on his messages. He laughs as he reads the message, re-reads it, and then re-reads it and re-reads it. His laugh turns into sobs as he throws his phone across his room, ignoring the sound of it hitting his wall before hitting the floor, he just drops his head into his heads as he cries; his body shakes as his sobs rake through him. 

**\--------**

**From: My Innie**

I am happier Minho and Hyunjin didn't lie to you

Hyunjin could never lie to you bc he's your friend

I'm happier with Jisung and I know that he's

never going to hurt me like you did.

You'll be happy one day too hyung

just forgive yourself for hurting me

like I did and let me go. I already let you go

so do us both a favor and do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love making our babies suffer, sorry.  
> (For those wondering I'm going to try to update The Kids Aren't Alright and You Have One New Message soon. School and a few other things have just been kicking my ass lately.)


End file.
